


Pretty Boy

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Anal, Boyfriends, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, daddy mentioned slightly, jaebum - Freeform, slight sluff, subby yet dommy jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: *whispers* jaebum fucking youngjae in that pink sweater of his in the tent while other people are around them
I really hope you love this as much as I loved writing it!! It's cirrently 5:21am and I'm still working on this so if it has a few slight mistakes I'm sorry!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got7sextape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=got7sextape).



> Enjoy!<3

The tent’s flap was open and Jaebum and Youngjae were hanging half out in a little pile of themselves. Watching Youngjae sing and laugh for a long time was starting to get to Jaebum. Being this close to him yet unable to kiss him was almost worse than death for him. He knew Youngjae felt the same so when he played the song ‘Wet” by Jooyoung, Youngjae was clearly flustered. But, when the last song they were going to play ended, Jaebum smiled to himself knowing if he turned the cameras off quick, staff wouldn’t notice they were done with the episode. He could finally have some alone time with Youngjae in that super cute pink sweater that made the boy look so fluffy and innocent.  
But, Jaebum knew his boy better. He knew that once he turned those cameras off Youngjae would be on top of him completely.

Jaebum crawled out of the tent a little more just so he was in reach of the cameras. He turned off three out of the four that were scattered around the tent to get separate angles. He grabbed the last camera and pointed it at the still laying down Youngjae while ‘Dreamin’ was playing and the younger started to move his hips accordingly. Jaebum put down the camera and pulled his and Youngjae’s microphones off their shirts brushing the soft fabric of the younger’s pink sweater in the process. “Don’t tease me like that, Sunshine.” He extended his arm out to zip up the tent door while leaning close to Youngjae, his lips ghosting over his lips. He smiled.

Youngjae laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss Jaebum but opened his eyes to see the leader had pulled back. Youngjae huffed. “Jaeeebumiieee” Youngjae whined and looked up at Jaebum with puppy dog eyes. “No, kitten. You teased me. That wasn’t very good of you was it?” Jaebum playfully pouted his lips at Youngjae and waited for a response but all he got was a head nod.  
“ _Was it_ , Youngjae.”  
“No, it wasn’t good of me, Hyung.”  
Jaebum just smiled and finally put his head down to kiss Youngjae making the younger smile. God, did he love that smile.

“I wanted to be alone with you. I missed you, Youngjae. You’re body, touch, and just, you. Ever since you moved to Mark’s room all I have craved is you.” Youngjae smiled down at his Hyung so happy that he felt that way too.  
“Me too, Jae.”

Jaebum leaned down and started kissing up Youngjae’s jaw muttering words in between kisses.  
“I..missed you…so..so..soooo….much.” He was at Youngjae’s nipple now licking softly at the already erect nipple. He bit ever so lightly. Youngjae was already mewling soft noises. He had missed these noises more than anything. He wanted to hear the honey haired boy whine his name. He wanted staff to know what was happening.   
Jaebum slipped off Youngjae’s black jeans.

_Luckily they aren’t very tight jeans today._

He started to feel soft satin underneath his fingertips. Curious to what felt that way he lifted up from Youngjae’s red, swollen nipples and looked down. He gasped at the sight of his boyfriend. Black satin cheekie panties with a small pink bow in the front matching his sweater, raging boner straining against them.  
“Fuck, Baby. I didn’t know you had these? You look so good. It makes me want to tease the hell out of you. Can I do that baby?” Youngjae nodded slightly just wishing that he could be fucked already, and slightly nervous that staff would hear them and come to get them.

Jaebum started to rub Youngjae’s thighs with pressure just how the younger liked it. His thighs were definitely a favourite for Jaebum. As he gripped at his thighs, he then went back to Youngjae’s already destroyed nipples pinching them with his other hand and licking at them lightly making Youngjae whimper with want. He wanted more, needed more.  
Youngjae pressed his hips up slightly touching Jaebum’s stomach with his bulge. Jaebum felt what the honey haired boy had done and looked up at him pulling both of his hands off his boyfriend and using them to push his hips down hard. “ _That_ Was very _very_ bad.”

Youngjae whimpered when Jaebum flipped him over and let his hand fall onto his satin covered ass with a loud smack. Watching his boyfriend bite his lips to keep him quiet and hold his eyes shut hard was a lot for him to handle. As much as he wanted to fuck into him with no remorse he had to keep up his act. He kept on teasing Youngjae by licking down his body, dip into his navel, and stop at his panties. Jaebum ran his lips over the hem feeling how soft they really were. He ran his tongue along the outline of his dick making sure to not touch him at all. He started to leave breathy moans just above Youngjae’s cock, making sure he could feel the heat of his breath. He was touching himself. He _knows_ how much Youngjae likes to watch him touch himself, but Youngjae’s eyes were closed and he had no idea until he felt the absence of Jaebum’s warmth. When he opened his eyes he mewled. The hottest sight possible. Jaebum had moved onto his back in the cramped tent. His pants had already been pushed down and his hand lazily stroked over his girthy cock.   
_God how hot is this. This is so hot. So so so hot. What if he dipped his finger in hi-_

“Youngjae I’ve seen your porn. I know what you like. So, I’m going to tease you with what you like.”

Jaebum slipped his fingers into his mouth past his puckered pink lips. He lathered them in spit before taking them out and bringing them to his puckered hole sliding one in quickly all the way to the knuckle not wasting any time. He kept his eyes locked on Youngjae the whole time, watching how his mouth fell open and how he had his tongue hanging slightly out of it. He was panting heavily just by watching Jaebum and he started to rock his hips slowly.

Jaebum added another finger, scissoring himself open and curling his finger’s making sure not to touch his prostate yet. “Do you like what you see then, Youngjae-ahhh.” Jaebum’s eyes closed and when he moaned he made sure to spruce it up _just_ How Youngjae likes it. High pitched and almost subby. He looked back up to see Youngjae’s hip swiveling a lot faster now. He reached his hand down.

“No. You better not touch yourself. Watch me, Sunshine. And pretend these were your fingers sliding in and out of me. Or… Would you like it to be your little cock, baby boy? Would you like to be the one making me squeal underneath you? Maybe one day if you’re good. _IF._  
He pumped his fingers in and out adding a third and fourth one finally letting himself fuck into his hole enough to hit his prostate with every curve of his fingers. He started whining Youngjae’s name making the younger cry with over stimulation. He was thrusting into the ground hard feeling his body sweat and heat boil in his stomach. Jaebum was pumping his cock and his fingers in the same rhythm making it an especially hot sight that Youngjae couldn’t handle. He thrusted until he couldn’t take it anymore. “C-Can I come? I need it please please please.”  
“I don’t know baby. Do you deserve it?”  
“Please Jae please!” Youngjae was practically yelling now.  
“Shhh you don’t want staff to come do you? What do you want Youngjae?”  
“I-I want to come.” His answer wasn’t enough for Jaebum.

“Please.” Jaebum didn’t answer. He kept working at his hole looking at Youngjae in the eyes and raising his eyebrows waiting for the response he wanted.

“Please…. _Daddy_ ”

That was all it took Jaebum thrusted his fingers into himself again and nodded at Youngjae signaling his allowance to come. He screamed Jaebum’s name and stained his pretty satin panties moaning and thrusting a few more times. He was so sensitive after that and still hard as a rock. Jaebum pulled him fingers out of his ass and dipped them into Youngjae’s panties finally touching his cock just long enough to coat his fingers in come. That small amount of touch was enough for Youngjae to want more. Jaebum pulled his fingers up and used his other hand to grab the sides of his mouth forcing it open. He shoved his fingers into Youngjae’s mouth and the younger sucked at his fingers, making them extra clean. Like Jaebum wanted.   
“Good boy. You’ve earned it baby.”

He grabbed Youngjae and pulled him closer, positioning himself in between his legs. He pulled the panties over slightly to finally expose Youngjae’s perfectly shaven cock and pulsating soft pink hole. He used his still spit covered fingers to slide into Youngjae carefully warning so many moans.  
“Just fuck me. It’s so sensitive it hurts, please don’t tease me any more I just want it.”  
Jaebum looked up at him love and concern hiding behind the desire in his eyes. “Are you sure you can take it so quickly?” Youngjae nodded and Jaebum took that as a chance to keep going.   
“I’ll be careful baby.”  
Jaebum started to pump his cock coating it with spit. He moved forward and rubbed the top of his cock on Youngjae’s hole coating it with spit as well.   
He slowly pushed in looking into Youngjae’s eyes the whole time waiting for any sign that his boyfriend wasn’t okay. When everything was alright Jaebum pushed further, finally balls deep in his love.

“Please, Jae.” Youngjae had his eyes closed and his head tilted back panting loud. Jaebum listened to his boy since he was so good before. Having the urge to pamper him, yet fuck him into oblivion. He started to push fast into him still holding the panties to the side so they don’t get in the way.   
He pulled Youngjae’s sweater back down covering his abdomen so he can see the matching bow and pink sweater. His cute, sexy, fluffy baby boy. All his and forever his.  
Youngjae’s cheeks were a bright red and he couldn’t help the tear that streamed down his face. He needed to come again from Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum started to fasten his pace knowing Youngjae would be close again. He was always so easy to make come after the first time. Jaebum used his hand to pump the younger’s cock sloppily and fucking him so hard he would be surprised if no one could hear the wet sounds and slapping of skin on skin.  
“I-I’m-“  
“Shhhh baby. I know. Together, okay?”  
With that Jaebum sped up the speed of his hand making Youngjae scream out in pleasure coating Jaebum’s hand in his runny white come. Jaebum came with him right into Youngjae making it slip out and dirty his panties more when the older pulls out. Youngjae whimpers at the loss but smiles weakly at Jaebum.

“You went through my porn, huh?”

Jaebum just laughed and helped Youngjae pull his pants back up kissing him softly while doing so.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

They both smiled and busted out laughing for no reason. Even after having a heated moment, they could still laugh like nothing had happened before. He loved his relationship with Youngjae so much. Nothing else could make him this happy. He kissed Youngjae again giggling in between small kisses. He unzipped the tent to see a staff member picking up the cameras.  
Jaebum cleared his throat.

“Oh! Are you ready for the next episode? I came to grab some equipment but we are missing a camera?” The staff member looked confused until he peeped inside to tent and saw it lying there.

“There it is!!” The staff member extended his hand for the camera and Jaebum grabbed it to give it to him until he realized the little red light was on. He was recording the _whole_ time.

_Fuck._

“Uhmm haha I kind of want to look at the footage on this, is it okay if I do that? Like… uh right now. I’ll give it back tomorrow!!” He grabbed Youngjae’s arm, pulled him out of the tent and darted out of the small field to hide the camera in his bag.

He won’t forget to download that video before he deletes it.


End file.
